Search for the Maou: Sequal to Yuris Past
by Moonrosesa
Summary: The Royal Family reacts to Yuri s Patst. How does Wolfram take it? How does the rest of family take the news? Sequal to "A Letter to Wolfram:Yuri s Past. IN PROGRESS -Chapter 5 done -More to come- In only 6 hrs 8 pages.
1. Chapter 1

Moonrosesa (SunsetLove)

Sitting in the middle of a room that looked like a hurricane hit it was the royal family. Cheri, the former Maou looking like she had just filled a river with her tears sat at the center. Next to her were her sons Gwendal and his husband Gunter, whose faces showed shock. Conrad and Yozak, whose expressions were hard, and troubled, followed by the Great Sage, Murata, Gisera, Greta, two of which had the look of horror on their faces sat next to Gwendal and Gunter. Finally completing the circle was the person who destroyed the room, Wolfram von Bielefeld, his expression murderous. They were each preoccupied with their own thoughts all centering on one person, their Maou who was still missing.

It started when Wolfram had finished reading the letter left to him by Yuri, after which he just sat staring blankly into nothing. His mind whirling was whirling with words he couldn't grasp. Somewhere across his mind the sentence 'Yuri's past doesn't seem to show on his everyday actions' flashed but he couldn't put its significance to use. Little by little he seemed to come out of his stunned state and was able to think a little clearer but the truth hadn't sunk in yet. He was in that state of shock where the truth hadn't sunk in, but where he is able to contemplate things.

One of the first things that penetrated his mind was 'Poor Yuri, if I was in his shoes I couldn't do what he did. I couldn't be so carefree and happy, even if it meant hiding the pain of my experiences. Yuri's face, the real one; the troubled one, who has seen it, Wolfram wondered. He knew what Yuri was like when he denied being engaged to him, but he never thought that there was more to what Yuri's excuse than what was said on the surface.

Wolfram's next thought was that while his past was nowhere near as traumatic as Yuri's he still had his family to rely on. They were there to give support even when it was not needed. He felt some comfort knowing that they were there to listen and lend advice if needed. Yuri's family on the other hand didn't have a clue when it comes to know what Yuri went through during those two years. While yes, Yuri, did tell them a lot of what happened; he didn't tell them everything. Yuri did not have someone to confide his troubles to, like he Wolfram, had. Someone was always there even though there was a family rift growing up. There was also the fact that the brothers had different fathers. It was not only that the brothers had different fathers. It was their diverse histories, such as Conrad being half-human, and, Gwendal being so stiff, and of course the free-loving mother. No matter how different they were at least one was always there to lend advice and comfort, especially Conrad even though I don't exactly treat him like a brother due to feelings of betrayal Conrad feels I harbor when in fact that is not true. I can't fault him for how he was born, or who his father is. I know from experience that you can't choose your parents, let alone your family. You just learn to deal with it and try to stick to what works best.

Wolfram's next thought was should he show the letter to the rest of the family. He wondered what they would feel about how Yuri was treated in those two years. He wondered how they would react knowing what was done to their king. He also wondered how they would treat their king now that they knew what he went through. Would they also think about the fact that it might be possible that Yuri was captured by that guy again? What about the thought that he might be going through that again, maybe worse this time around. The biggest question however was if the family wanted to kill that guy that went after their king, friend, and fiancé; and if so they would have to stand behind Wolfram.

Wolfram knew that what he knew now about Yuri changed everything that he thought about him. Wolfram never thought that Yuri, who smiles all the time is actually wearing a mask didn't seem right to him. Yuri, who could win everyone over with his unique charm, his mannerism when it comes to taking care of business and everything else; as well as his overall great optimism carried something like bitterness and shame. In Wolfram's mind that was downright criminal. In Wolfram's view, Yuri, was supposed to be happy, and mostly carefree, not burdened by his past and hiding it behind a façade. 'If Yuri was a weaker man he would have committed suicide to forget', thought Wolfram.

Suicide! It is a powerful word. The thought of this word led to questions such as 'Did you want to commit suicide?' 'Did he try to?' 'Why didn't he tell his family even if it just helped him to get the pain off his chest?' 'Would his family have believed him if he told them, or would they have laughed and called him a liar?' Wolfram wondered.

Wolfram also wondered if this was the reason Yuri hated violence, because of what he had to do in order to escape. 'Did any of these men Yuri took down die? If they did, does this mean that Yuri carries the guilt of their death as well.' There were so many unanswered questions, yet more were forming by the minute in his mind.

One thought caused the unanswered questions so far to slip off his track of mind. That one question was; 'Does Yuri, see himself in our daughter, the way she was when she first arrived and claimed to be his daughter in order to kill him?' 'Did he save her from maybe going through what he went through?' 'Did Yuri see his pain in Greta's eyes?' There were so many questions that could not be answered until Yuri returned. Wolfram knew that Yuri would return there was no way that he wouldn't. He couldn't even think the thought. That thought being: Yuri wouldn't return in one piece. He just had to, even if the whole kingdom had to go looking for him.

Wolfram also speculated what Yuri saw when he looked at those guests that came to the parties that the Maou has to host. 'Why doesn't Yuri try to remember the names of the high class guests, except the few that he does?' 'Does Yuri see something in them that we don't?' 'What does Yuri look for when trying to figure out whose names he should remember?' 'Does Yuri not like to socialize with other people or is it that he still has trouble being around people even after all these years?' Now that Wolfram thought about it Yuri seemed more comfortable around women than men, so that answered that question. Yuri was still weary of men and would probably remain like that for a long time to come. He may never get over it and Wolfram couldn't blame him.

This brought him back to the question of should he show the letter to his mother and brothers. Wolfram skimmed the letter again and thought that they might be able to provide some insight on what to do in order to start searching for the King. Wolfram did not know then that the options available were not favorable to him and his way of thinking.

While putting that thought aside on the front backburner he came up with the idea of confronting Yuri as soon as he returned. Sneaking up on that thought was the truth though it had snuck up then retreated, now it reared back and hit him forward like a ton of bricks. It had finally sunk in. Yuri was gone leaving a letter that could very well be the last thing he did at that castle. Yuri might be reliving the horrors of that letter again. And the letter, he wanted to burn it, tear it, anything to get rid of it, but he couldn't find the will. With so much frustration boiling over, a rage consumed him. All of a sudden he started destroying the room he and Yuri shared since Yuri, proposed to him that night that Yuri found out he was a king.

The guard that was standing outside the room during this whole time was now standing inside the room. The guard didn't move. Wolfram by destroying the room opened a doorway into the hallway. The king's chambers were now part of the hallway. The guard took a look at Wolfram and seeing the power around him acting out of control decided to get the royal family. The guard took off running down the hallway at full speed. He was on a mission of life and death. He needed to find the rest of the royal family before the young prince destroyed something else.

He finally located them in the royal sitting room discussing the king and his disappearance from the royal court and his kingdom, not to mention his home on earth. They had searched the whole royal kingdom, they had even sent out messages to the other allies of the kingdom and nobody knew where the king was. Murata had even gone to earth searching for him, and found his mother in a fit because this was the second time this happened. She never forgot what it was like the first time around. Shibuya Yuri has been missing for two weeks already. The police on earth have been informed within twenty-four hours. When Yuri was not back on time for school, Jennifer was worried. She asked Murata where Yuri was and Murata claimed that Yuri had returned a little earlier than him; a day ago to be precise. Jennifer knowing her son was not home and might not be in his kingdom first called her husband in a panic telling him through her tears that her son had not returned home and that he came back yesterday. She didn't know where he was, what had happened to him. The past showed itself in her mind like a bad movie again. Trying to calm his wife on the telephone, Mr. Shibuya said that he was on his way home and that she needed to call her oldest and inform him as to what was going on. Jennifer put down the telephone and did as she was told. She explained to her oldest son what happened and asked him to come home immediately. When Mr. Shibuya arrived home he talked to his wife trying to get information out of her around her crying. When he did he called the police which was when the oldest son came home and demanded to know what happened. His father explained because Jennifer was still crying and now she was rocking back and forth on the couch. Nothing Mr. Shibuya and her son did helped her any.

When the police arrived they were informed by Mr. Shibuya what was going on. They told the police about the pervious encounter that happened when Yuri was ten years old and who they suspect might be behind it. Murata also dropped by there after school and was informed what was going on. Privately he spoke with the family and told them that they would do a search through Yuri's kingdom. Murata went to the bathroom and using the tub he left earth and traveled to Sin Makou. When he arrived in the fountain he was greeted by the royal family. He jumped out of the water ordering the royal family to the Yuri's office. The royal family knowing by the time of his voice that something was wrong didn't say a word, they just followed.

When they arrived at the office Murata got down to business right away. "Shibuya has gone missing since he left Sin Makou yesterday. The police are looking for him on earth and I want to organize a search party here. You are to send messages out to the allies and ask for their help and information. Yozak would also need to be sent out and I will leave that to you to figure out how to do. I need to get to the temple then I need to go back to earth and help the Shibuyas"

When Murata finished; he stepped out of the room and proceeded to do as he said he would. He went to the temple and checked in with Ulrike and the former great king and then he went to earth to help search for Yuri. The next two weeks were spent searching for the king, Shibuya Yuri. While searching for the king, nobody ventured into the king's chamber but Wolfram von Beliefed. He was in a state that nobody could get to him. Whatever was said about Yuri being gone or in danger, he denied it. He didn't want believe it. At the beginning of the third week he started going through Yuri things looking for a clue, not knowing that there was a letter that he was about to find; and when he did find it that it would change everything he ever thought about his king and fiancé.

He found that letter that was to change his life in Yuri box of belongings he kept hidden in his closet, deep in his closet. While going through that box, he found some pictures and that letter addressed to him. While he sat on the floor looking at the letter Wolfram, like always thought that Yuri was cheating and, that the letter was a way of dissolving the engagement that Yuri didn't want from the beginning. He was wrong. He started out by making himself comfortable and then he opened the letter. He started reading it, the words both in his voice and in Yuri's and as he read he could clearly hear Yuri's voice reading the letter he had written. When he came to the end of it his thoughts were going a mile a minute with questions of Yuri's past and his experiences the truth not sinking in until later after which he destroyed the room that sent the guard that was standing outside it running looking for the royal family.

When he came upon the royal family in the sitting room he was panting like a dog while also trying to get the words out that were needed. Conrad told him to take a deep breath and tell them what was wrong. The guard doing as he was told; took a deep breath and said "the prince destroyed the Maou`s chambers and fire around him, he was furious." Hearing that the royal family ran all the way to Yuri's chambers to find out what happened.

When the royal family stepped into what was left of the room they found total chaos. It looked like a fire tornado had swept the room. Wolfram had thankfully not set a fire burning, but had burned down the room. When the royal family stepped in they found him sitting in the wreckage staring at nothing holding a letter in a death grip. There were tears rolling down his eyes and he was unaware of his surroundings.

Approaching Wolfram, carefully Conrad, knelt down in front of Wolfram, and he reached cautiously toward Wolfram and touched his shoulder in order to alert Wolfram that he was there. Conrad also tried calling Wolfram's name quietly. When that didn't work Conrad shook Wolfram's shoulder a little. When that didn't work, Conrad shook his shoulder a little harder to get his attention. Conrad tried calling out Wolfram's name louder. When that didn't work, he looked fearfully up at Gwendolyn for an idea.

Cheri was next to approach Wolfram. She tried everything Conrad did, and when that didn't work; she gave Wolfram one of her bone-crushing, breath stealing, breast-suffocating hugs. That pulled him out of his daze. Cheri was barely able to hear him reply "Mother!'

"Wolfie! Are you ok?' "Why are you crying?" asked Cheri-sama.

Wolfram looked around. He seemed lost for a moment before he remembered what happened. Wolfram looked down at the letter he still held in his hand. Without realizing it he was crying silent tears. He hadn't heard his mother's questions. Cheri tried asking again, and was met with silence again.

Conrad on the other hand noticed the letter that was held in a death grip in Wolfram's hand. When Conrad went to grab the piece of paper he would later find out was a letter; his reward was a fireball thrown at him courtesy of one blonde, emotional prince. Needless to say Conrad was not prepared for the attack, but he was able to doge it in the nick of time. Stepping forward a little Conrad asked "Wolfram?'

Wolfram decided to finally answer Conrad. When he did it was to utter one word; one name, "Yuri." It was one name but it held a wealth of questions. 'What did Wolfram know about Yuri that we don't know?' 'What about Yuri caused Wolfram to act like this, wondered Conrad? He asked "What about Yuri?' not noticing that he asked the question out loud.

Wolfram took a deep breath to steady himself and his voice. He wasn't sure it would work the way it should. He started out by say that the letter was a recount of Yuri's past. The way Wolfram said that was in a calm voice. A voice that belied the turmoil he was currently feeling due to the letter's contents. Wolfram then handed the letter to Conrad and told Conrad to read the letter out loud to everyone in the room. Everyone in the room was comprised of Cheri-sama, Gwendel, Conrad, Murata, Yozak, and Gunter, who had showed up after Gwendal, Lady Cheri, and Conrad.

Opening the letter, Conrad saw that it was addressed to Wolfram, so before he started to read it he asked for confirmation from Wolfram. Conrad asked Wolfram "this letter is addressed to you, are you sure you want me to read it out loud?" "JUST READ IT!" was the reply Wolfram gave Conrad. He yelled it.

Doing as he was told, Conrad opened the letter the rest of the way and prepared himself to start reading out loud, when he was interrupted by Wolfram. Wolfram wanted Greta to be present when the letter was read, so he sent Yozak to get Greta and Cheri informed Yozak that he was also supposed to get Gisera, to check on Wolfram's health. Wolfram added to that, in a terse voice, by saying that he should hurry up and get moving. Doing as he was told he ran to get Greta from the garden where she was playing with the maids. He told Greta that Wolfram wanted to see is now in Yuri's room. Making sure that Greta was on her way to the king's chambers, Yozak ran to the hospital wing and got Gisera telling her that Wolfram had destroyed the king's room and that the royal family was worried. He told her that they asked her to come with him now to check on the prince. Worrying now, she followed Yozak to the king's chambers.

When Yozak and Gisera arrived at the kings chambers Gisera, was amazed at the damage done to the chambers. Stepping in carefully she slowly walked up to Wolfram having been informed by Yozak on the way there that Wolfram might attack again because he attacked Conrad once already. She was able to safely examine Wolfram without getting a fireball thrown at her. She was on her way out when Wolfram told her to stay. The way he said that though sounded to her like there was something seriously wrong. Doing as she was told she found a place in the rubble and seated herself down to listen to what the spoiled prince had to say. She was not expecting what she heard Conrad read none of them were. When Gisera had sat down and was either sitting down or leaning up on what was left of the room; Wolfram informed everyone in the room that Conrad was going to read a letter left by the king telling of his past. When he was done talking Conrad started reading the letter out loud that Wolfram ordered him to. Conrad started reading "Dear Wolfram von Bielefeld, I am writing what I can't tell you in person, due to the shame that it has caused me over the years." When Conrad had finished reading the second paragraph ending with "…I had a hard time accepting you as a boyfriend, let alone a fiancé. That will also be explained later in the letter" he looked around the room to see everyone's reactions to what was written so far. His gaze first landed on Wolfram to see his murderous expression, though he still didn't quite know why so far, but he had a feeling that he would be wearing the same expression soon. His gaze next traveled and landed on Greta. She had a troubled gaze, she didn't understand everything so far in the letter the way that the others did. Conrad then looked at his mother. She had wide eyes that were troubled and there were frown line where there were usually smile lines. Gwendal if possible had more worry lines than ever. Gunter had adopted a façade that was seldom seen on him. Gisera and the great sage's expressions were similar that of worry and weary expression of knowing something bad was going to happen but not knowing how bad. Murata though had an idea where as the healer didn't. When he had made a full circle around the room and his gaze had landed on Wolfram again Conrad started reading again. This time he didn't stop until the end of the letter. When he was done Cheri, the former Maou looking like she had just filled a river with her tears. Next to her were her sons Gwendal and his husband Gunter, whose faces showed shock, followed by Conrad and Yozak, whose expressions were hard, and troubled, followed by the Great Sage, Murata, Gisera, Greta, two of which had the look of horror on their faces, and finally completing the circle was the person who destroyed the room, Wolfram von Bielefeld, his expression murderous. While everyone wore different expressions not a word was spoken. The silence was deafening in the room. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. It seemed that even the wind that had been blowing gently was silent in mourning of the king's past.

The silence was broken when the door opened and one of maids came to inform the royal family that lunch was ready. The door was still on its hinges so when she opened the door it fell backward. Thankfully nobody was close to the door and so nobody was hurt. The maid though stopped in mid word when she saw what the room looked like. What she saw was a room in shambles and the royal family sitting in those shambles and staring at one another not seeing anything but their inner thoughts. When she came in the guard that informed the royal family about the destruction followed her in. He had been listening while Conrad read. His thoughts like that of the royal family were the same. 'Who knew that the king carried a bigger burden than running the country?'

The maid was still standing in the same place she stepped in. She wondered what prompted the destruction. She didn't ask however, it was not her place. Pulling herself she became aware that the royal family, the great sage, and Yozak, and Gisera were all staring at her. Flushing she informed the family that lunch was ready and then she trotted back to the kitchen leaving the royal family in the same place as when she entered the room.

After the maid left the royal family became aware that there was a guard standing in the room looking stunned and that there was another one standing in the hallway. To avoid further stares and possible questions, they offered to help clean up the bedchambers. Snapping to attention everyone got up from the floor and the wall and started picking up the charred remains of the room. They cleaned a little of it then went to lunch. Lunch was a silent affair. After lunch they returned to cleaning up the room and made a list of what needed to be done in the room such as rebuilding the walls and everything. They also had to get new furniture and everything else. One thing that remained intact though was the dresser where the letter was found. That part of the room remained whole. They didn't know why nor were they going to question it. It was less work for them to clean up and replace. They worked until dinner time. The work kept their thoughts from straying from their work and to the letter and its contents.

When dinner rolled around they went to eat. With work no longer there to distract them their thoughts drifted down the path of the contents of the letter. They wondered if the same person was responsible this time around as well. When they found out and it was in fact the same person then they would be happy to implement some of the punishments running around their heads. Examples of punishments included burning him slowly from the inside out, burying him alive, also the classic of running a sword through his heart, his belly and guts. The possibilities were endless. These were the thoughts that ran through their minds during the dinner hour.

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways in order to come to terms what they now knew to be true. Greta though went with Lady Cheri. She needed some things explained to her and who better to do it than another woman. The two ladies would spend the entire rest of the evening talking and well into the night. It was early morning when Greta went to sleep after crying herself to sleep in Lady Cheri's comforting arms. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new determination to search for the king that is missing and, most of all, the search for the monster that did that to him. The monster that made their king carry a burden many would have killed themselves to escape the pain and the memory of those years. One thing was for sure when they found their king the one responsible for his abduction was going to suffer a fate worse than hell and they believed that that is what the person deserved at the very least. They would probably think up a few new punishments for every hour or day the king was missing.

However, for now, they would try to get some sleep in order to be ready for what they had to do, namely search for the king and deal out the punishment to the abductor. Greta was not excluded from this. She may have been a kind and caring child but nobody was allowed to hurt her father. Her father not just the king who was the father but the father who rescued her from her life of hell with her relatives. She would help anyway she could in order to get her father back. She didn't know at that time that she and Wolfram would be the only ones who are able to hear Yuri call across the very elements they wielded. Yes, Greta had powers she didn't yet know and would later find, but at what price, or will there be a price to pay. Nothing was certain at this time except that they had to get the king back and in one piece before they could extract their revenge for what he had to go through during the two years that were just revealed. They didn't know if it has happened again or not. They would cross that bridge when they came to it. Greta for now would try to get some sleep and would try to help search for the king tomorrow with the others.

When she did lie down to sleep, she experienced the first of the dreams that were to come. She wouldn't know what the dream meant until the morning when it was explained to her by her family. She however was not the only one to have this dream. A prince was also experiencing this dream. His dream however was different in that his dream was more vivid than Greta's. Also his dream revealed what was hidden.

Wolfram was in a spare bedroom because he destroyed his and Yuri's bedroom and he didn't have his own room anymore. He moved out of it when he became engaged to Yuri. Wolfram now lay in the large bed with the covers up to his chin for now. He was moaning, but not from pleasure but from pain. He was having a particularly bad dream.

In the dream he was Yuri when he was ten years old. He was himself as Yuri giving directions to a tall man with short brown hair and a mustache. He had a muscular frame, not like a body builder but, like someone who regularly worked out. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a black and white striped tie. His hair was wavy and it danced in the breeze while he stood there listening to Yuri had to say. When Yuri had given the directions and asked if understood and the man confirmed that he did Yuri or Wolfram in Yuri's psyche, turned around as to walk away when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by the man. Yuri turned around and asked what the stranger needed and the stranger made the response that "You" Yuri didn't understand what he meant. He asked why and he received an answer that shocked him. The stranger had replied that as the son of Shibuya he could and would be used as leverage against his father. Yuri being young didn't understand what that meant, but he didn't even have time to process what that meant. He was suddenly pulled against the man a rag with sleeping gas was put over his mouth and he fell in the man's arms boneless.

When Wolfram in Yuri's psyche next woke up he was chained to a wall by his hands and legs. His shoulders were resting against the wall in a somewhat comfortable way, well as comfortable as it get being chained to a wall. When he looked around he realized he was in an old abandoned warehouse and the wall he was chained to looked like it had the shackles in it since it the building was made. He checked the rest of the room and realized that what the warehouse had been storing when in use was sex toys and other items used for sexual pleasure in bondage such as the whips that were still there in boxes. When he completed his search his eyes landed on himself again. He then heard a voice coming closer. When he looked up he saw the same man that he had given directions to. This time though he wasn't alone. He had cronies next to him. They didn't yet see that he was awake and so he put his head down again and pretended that he was still asleep and it worked up to the point where the man came forward and slapped him awake. Opening his eyes again he looked the man in the eyes, he had tears streaming down his face. He didn't at the time understand what was going on. He would later learn from drunken guards what was going one. The minutes turned to hours, the hours turned into days, the days turned into months and months turned into years. Wolfram experienced everything Yuri did in those two years through Yuri and the dream Admitably he didn't get the full blast as Yuri did but, now he knew firsthand what Yuri went through in fast forward but, still that didn't diminish the experience and, the horror he felt when he saw what happened. He did read the letter and he did get a pretty good sense of what Yuri went through but experiencing it like this through this real dream gave a whole new perspective to what Yuri went through. Wolfram was suddenly jolted awake by a hand. He looked franticly around the room for his gaze to land on his brothers. As he was dreaming, he was tossing and turning and screaming Yuri's name in pain and he didn't know it. When he had taken a deep breath, he asked his brothers what they were doing in the room Conrad and Gwendal looked at each other then Wolfram; this of course pissed Wolfram off and he yelled "WHAT?"

"Wolfram said Conrad, you were yelling and screaming heika`s name at the top of your lungs" "Did you dream something about Yuri?" "Wolfram do you know something you are not telling us?"

Taking a deep breath, Wolfram tried to put in words what he experienced. He was hard pressed to find the way to express the pain and sight of what gave him the nightmare. He did try though. He said "I just had a dream in which I was the one who went through what Yuri described in the letter; except that it had more detail and seemed like I was experiencing it through Yuri's body and mind. That is the best way to explain what I dreamt about. It was like I was Yuri and I was going through what he went but, I didn't feel nearly as much pain by the expression on Yuri`s face said."

When Wolfram had finished talking the brothers didn't know what to do. However they didn't have time to think because the next thing that they heard was a bloodcurdling scream. It came just from down the hall. It caused Wolfram to jump out of bed like he had a heart attack and the other two brothers felt spine tingling sensation they refused to identify as fright. The three brothers shared a quick look at each other and then took off running down the hallway full speed. They were afraid of what awaited them when they arrived at that door. They knew that all hell would break loose if something happened to this person. They also knew that no matter what they found when they opened the door they would have to be ready for it. They couldn't let the same thing happen to this person what happened to their king.

2


	2. Chapter 2

When Wolfram opened the door, or rather when he rammed it open, he looked around frantic to see what had made the occupant of the room scream like that. When he found nothing, he looked to the bed and found Greta tossing and turning, having a nightmare.

Wolfram approached the bed quickly followed by Conrad and Gwendolyn. Reaching out his hand, Wolfram gently touched Greta's head. He then followed that action with calling her same softly and gently. That didn't work; just like it didn't work with him. The then shook her shoulder a little; that didn't work either. He then resorted to shaking her shoulder a little rougher. That woke her up. She sprang up in bed. Looking around frantic and breathing hard; her gaze landed on her second father and her uncles. Taking a deep breath to try to calm down helped a little, but not enough. Wolfram carefully reached out again, his hand haven been wretched away when Greta had sprung up in bed. He gently took her into his arms, sat down on her bed, and slowly started rocking her back and forth in his embrace.

Wolfram's brothers joined Greta and him, and sat down on the bed next to them. Gwendolyn and Conrad both reached out their hands as well and touched her. Conrad put a comforting hand on Greta's back and Gwendolyn put his hand on her shoulder. Talking to her quietly all three brothers tried to comfort her and find out what scared her so much at the same time. The words didn't need to be understood to bring comfort to the crying princess.

When Greta had calmed down some, and she was able to think clearly she proceeded to take a deep breath and; then she in a shaking voice said; "I saw Yuri papa crying in his room. His body hurt and was beaten up. His lip was bleeding. There is a man standing over him He has rope in his hand. Then I saw Yuri papa put his head down. He was chained to a wall, like in a dungeon. When papa Yuri brought his face back up his eyes were darker; but he didn't say anything to the man standing over him asking questions. You woke me up before anything else happened."

When she was finished speaking, the three brothers looked at her shocked. They looked at each other because they didn't know what to think. They couldn't very well tell her that they thought her father could be getting raped right now wherever he is. They did the only thing that they could; they consoled her silently by patting her on her head and back. Gwendolyn produced a teddy bear from nowhere and gave it to Greta. It didn't matter that it didn't matter that it didn't look like a teddy bear, it looked a small pig standing up. Accepting the teddy bear, Greta was again being rocked in Wolfram's arms; fell asleep. When she was breathing evenly which indicated that she was asleep; Wolfram laid her down on her bed and covered her up with a pink blanket-quilt of the Disney princesses that Yuri had brought over from earth for her birthday.

When they were sure that Greta was covered and safe, the three brothers excited the room. In the hallway they looked at each other. They were uncomfortable with what Greta described. They thought that the dream that she was having was the same as the one that Wolfram had. They discussed what to do. They agreed that they would talk to the rest of the family first to explain the dreams both Wolfram and Greta had to the rest of the family. They would decide what to do from there. They headed to their mother's room and knocked on the door. When she answered the door she was in her sleepwear. She still looked as beautiful as ever, even thought she had just woken up from a pleasant dream.

When Lady Cheri had opened the door she didn't t expect to see all three sons at her door, however she was expecting a letter from her newest lover. When she saw the expressions on her sons` faces, she didn't know what to expect. The three brothers asked their mother to come to the family room in five minutes; they had news on the king. The brothers then split up and went to wake up the great sage; Murata, then Gunter and Yozak, and Gisera was found returning to her chambers and asked if she wanted to attend the meeting they were organizing now to inform everyone who was in the room during the letter reading of the new news that just happened. She said that she wanted to and then she followed Conrad who found to the family room. When they got there everyone except Greta was there. Yozak was sitting at the table, Gunter next to him on the right and next to Gunter was Gwendolyn; next to Gwendolyn was Wolfram, next to Wolfram were four empty chairs. The first two next to Wolfram were reserved for Yuri and Greta and the next two Gisera and Conrad took. When everyone was seated Wolfram began talking. He informed everyone at the table about his dream giving every detail that he could. He then informed them of Greta's nightmare dream. They didn't know if the dreams Wolfram and Greta had were of the past or the future. They never experienced something like that before. They for a time speculated what the dreams could mean. They didn't yet know that what father and daughter experienced was both the past and the present or the future. They all spent some more time talking before going to bed.

When Wolfram had retired to the bedroom, after he had posted guards at his daughter's door as well as his own; he changed into one of Yuri's shirts and crawled into his and his king's bed. The bed felt lonely without Yuri there next to him. He reached out and grabbed Yuri's pillow then hugged it to himself. That helped him fall asleep.

In his dream; Wolfram saw a war going on in both worlds. There was that man from the dream there as well. He was standing over a dead Yuri laughing like a maniac. The next image that he saw was his precious daughter lying in her bed with blood dripping out of her. The scene that followed that one was shocking as well. His mother, his brothers, Yozak, Gisera, and Gunter in the family room were all dead with blood surrounding their bodies. It was dried and by the looks of it they had been dead for a long time. When Wolfram saw that he began to scream and then proceeded to run out the room. He followed the hallway littered with bodies. He ran until he saw the devil in the form of the man from the dream. He still hadn't connected that the man in the dream is in fact the same man from the letter that Yuri wrote to him. He then heard a voice call his name, it was his mother. That scared him to hear his mother's voice form the dead or what he assumed to be the dead. The voice was in fact coming from somewhere far away.

He was suddenly jerked to the real world. The gore he saw in fact was part of a dream. He looked around in a panic because of what he saw in the dream. His gaze was everywhere at one time his head spinning so fast he felt dizzy. His gaze finally landed on the person who roused him awake and was now standing in front of him. There were other people coming in as well. When everyone had assembled into his room he looked at them not knowing why they were all there. The person who woke him gently touched his face, it was his mother. She had been walking he castle because she couldn't sleep and so had been checking in on her sons when she heard the scream. When she had opened the door she had found her youngest tossing and turning, screaming and crying all at the same time. She had rushed to him to wake him up and had been trying for at least ten minutes when he finally woke up as she screamed his name. Her voice had finally reached him.

Lady Cheri had been taken aback when her son had sat up so suddenly panting and gasping as if he had run a marathon; she had taken an involuntary step back causing her to bump into Conrad. When she had bumped into Conrad stepping back it had caused her to jump three feet into the air. She turned around to check who she had bumped into when she stepped back. She had not noticed that there was anyone else in the room. She took a look around the room to see who else was there. Apparently when she had left the door opened Wolfram's screams had reached Greta's room. She had trouble sleeping well since Yuri disappeared. Gwendolyn and Gunter were there as well. Murata however was not. He had been spending his time at the temple recently. He would hear about this later at breakfast.

When she returned her gaze to Wolfram he had been joined by Greta. She had climbed onto the bed and right now she seemed like she was planning on spending the rest of the night with Wolfram in Yuri's bed. Wolfram did not seem to mind. In fact he seemed to take comfort in it. This caused Lady Cheri to smile. The first smile since Yuri has gone missing. Her smile however left her sons befuddled. They didn't know what could cause their mother to smile. They in turn gave her a look to express their confusion.

Greta and Wolfram had seen the smile as well and wondered about it. Greta asked why she was smiling; Lady Cheri kept smiling and replied that she was just happy to see the two of them were alright even with the dreams that they were experiencing. She had found comfort in the fact that they were all there together for the most part. She was sure that between them they would find Yuri and the one who abducted Yuri and, they would make that person pay come hell or high water.

They all stayed talking together for a half more hour. It was three in the morning when everyone returned to their beds to find restless sleep. When morning came the hunt would begin again. They would search again looking for the king.

Greta and Wolfram had no more nightmares of Yuri and what happened and what could happen that night. That is not to say that the dreams were over; no the worst was yet to come. They didn't know that then that when night fell once again that Wolfram would have the worst dream by far. Greta would have a similar dream to what she did before. Wolfram had several more dreams to come. One of the worst ones; and perhaps of the best ones; nobody knew what was to come. They would just have to take what they could get. For that night however they would sleep restlessly and wake up earlier than usual to begin the day; to begin the hunt again.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was half asleep due to their restless night. Günter tried to lighten the mood by joking, it didn't work. Everyone if possible looked more miserable. Conrad blamed himself for Yuri's disappearance. The rest of the family said that he didn't have a reason to blame himself; nobody knew what the king went through in their childhood. Nobody could have imagined it with the way he acted around everyone. They knew that when the king returned that they would all do what they could to apologize to him in their own way. Wolfram would apologize for calling him a wimp all the time and hounding him for not wanting a relationship because he was a boy. Greta knew that she didn't appreciate her Yuri papa enough and she would try to fix that when Yuri returned. Gwendolyn would try to be nicer to the king and Gunter would try to restrain his over affections toward the king, try being the operative word.

When breakfast was done, Lady Cheri grabbed Greta and then proceeded to take a walk around the Castle grounds. During their walk the found many of the guards were not taking the king's absence well either. They all seemed gloomier. They were used to being greeted by the king early in the morning during his run with Conrad. They were just used to having the king's cheerfully greet them and give them notice. They knew that the king respected his nights as well as the commanders under him. They also knew that they were lucky because not many kings respected the workers and lower officers. Their king truly had respect for everyone which in turn earned him the respect of everyone.

Lady Cheri had stopped to chat with a few of the soldiers and she could see the sadness in their eyes. They missed their king. Greta as young as she was also saw that they were taking her father's absence hard. She wanted to cheer them up, and just them but everyone that was affected by her father's absence. She wanted to remind them of what a soldier stood for and that they didn't need a king to make a difference. They alone could make their own difference; and if they all stood together they could find her father. She came up with a plan to help cheer them up. She didn't know if it would work but she would give it a try, if not for her family then for the people who missed their king dearly and wanted him back home with his family and with his people. With that thought in mind she started one her plan.

Meanwhile, in a desolate place, there was a person dealing with their own troubles. This person wasn't happy by any stretch of the imagination. This person was in fact feeling defeated at the present. This person's body was in bad shape. It seemed like food was a foreign concept to this person. This person's features seemed in poor health. This person was in fact tired, miserable, hungry, and overall downright wretched.

This person had been away from home for a long time how long though the person didn't know. In this place the person that was locked in this dark dungeon like room didn't know anything anymore. There was little comfort in what this person overheard. What this person overheard was not likely to bring comfort to anyone that was not deranged in some way.

The still unknown abductor was one such person full of malice and hate. He was out for revenge and death, but a little torture never hurt anyone was the way this person functioned. He had a captive to get even with. His captive was currently chained to a brick wall that looked like it could have been used as a dungeon in the old days, it probably was but the malicious person didn't care. It served its purpose now, which is all he cared about. Well that and revenge.

This malicious person had survived a killing blow years before. While it is true that he is the only survivor of that incident, he didn't escape without some major scars. He had burns all over his face and when one first looked at him, they would feel the need to retch right then and there. This person might also have had scars on the rest of his body but one would never know because he kept it covered up.

When this person escaped last time; he roamed all around gathering followers again who were just as twisted and unsavory as him. He had been able to build an army again by releasing criminals from jail to work for him. The payment was three square meals a day, murder, rape, and overall chaos. Most of the criminals he sprung from jail had a history of rape, murder, and such serious crimes like that. They fit right in with him. He busted them out and he was not found out yet. In fact as far as he was concerned he was a genius.

The person he kept prisoner would argue otherwise. The prisoner would say that he was a lunatic who deserved to be put down for what he has done. The prisoner knew what the abductor had done. The abductor had spilled his beans unknowingly one night when he was drunk off his rocker. His abductor had slaughtered families for not other reason than he wanted to get even with the world because he failed long ago to accomplish his goal using the boy that he held captive for two years. He broke criminals out of jail to work for him. He raped young boys and girls because he loved young untied bodies. He got the young girls he abused pregnant and then killed them and returned them to their families using the police to deliver the bodies back to the girls' parents.

The young boys he raped raw until they either killed themselves or he killed them. He had also taken their male anatomies as trophies. The prisoner was shown a case full of young boys' penises that had been cut off by the monster that now held him prisoner. The prisoner had to wonder what would happen to them. Would the prisoner lose his manhood? Would the prisoner be raped? The prisoner didn't have the answers but someone did; whether the person with the answer was the lunatic or if it was someone else. One thing for sure someone had the answer and the prisoner wanted that answer because it could very well save the prisoner's life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I make money for this. All rights belong to the original author. I only own the plot.**_

Above the dungeon like room where the malicious person resided with his cronies presently; there was scheming going on. The malicious person was having a discussion and, was giving orders to his followers or the rather the criminals that he busted out of prison. The criminals were to go and kill one girl. This girl was special in the sense that the prisoner that they had down in the dungeon like room was close to her; in fact the person in the dungeon like room has been raising this young girl for a while now. This malicious person told his cronies to "you are to infiltrate the castle and kill the girl there; she is the princess of the Castle. She also happens to be our prisoner's daughter."

One of the men replied with a few questions. Of the questions was "What is her name, Mr. McDuff?" The second question that he asked was "how come the boy has a daughter when he ain`t got no girlfriend?"

Randy McDuff answered "because he adopted the girl and he doesn't have a girlfriend he has a boyfriend or rather a fiancé." "On second thought boys; bring the girl here." He didn't elaborate more on that even with the puzzled looks he received from his henchmen. He had plans for the girl. He was planning on raping her while his prisoner watched, or it could go the other way too, he could rape his prisoner while the girl watched. There was also the option of raping them both and then killing them both, but in the most humiliating way possible. There were also other ideas such as letting his men have them both when he was done with them and then killing them. There were also many options to killing them as well. There was the option of choking them with his hands, or better yet with his penis. There was also the option of letting his men do that for him as well. The possibilities were endless.

While Randy McDuff was scheming his men had set out to do what they were told to; bring the little princess back to the boss. They had no trouble getting to the castle, but when they saw the guards surrounding the castle they weren't so sure that the plan they had in place would work. You see they were planning to abduct the girl under the cover or darkness. They did arrive just before the sun set over the horizon but then they had to wait until it darker out before they set their plan in motion. When they were about to move and capture the little princess, they saw more guards coming out of the castle and surrounding it. The palace was guarded on all sides except for the tall tower that had a window in the center. They would have to try there. They didn't know thought that the tower was protected with magic that was hundreds of years old. This magic protected the king. The window that they were hoping to climb in led directly to the king's rooms where Greta and Wolfram were sleeping. When the magic repelled them it also sent a signal to the guards that something was wrong. The henchmen tried it again but this time they were stopped by Conrad and his men. They were captured and taken for an interrogation.

The one who was supposed to interrogate them was Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn entered the interrogation room quietly and sat in front of the two men that were strapped to chairs. Gwendolyn had watched once while the king did the interrogation and had picked up a few tips. Instead of doing the usual things such as a hard voice and direct attack he tired the king's approach.

Gwendolyn had brought some work with him just like the king did when he did the interrogation. He sat down in the chair opposite the two henchmen, folded his hands on the table when he set the papers down and asked ever so nicely "Who sent you?" "Why were you sent for?" "Why were you trying to climb a wall?" and other questions following the same line.

The henchmen didn't cooperate like Gwendolyn knew that they wouldn't. They had their orders, get in, get the girl, bring her back, and don't get caught. They knew that they would be in trouble if they talked. They were each trying to think of a way to escape and Gwnedal could see that just by looking at their faces. This caused him to smile though. The henchmen didn't know why he was smiling though and who knew if they would find out.

Conrad meanwhile had been standing in the back of the room observing the whole thing. He had to smile too. He smiled for a different reason though. He saw what his brother was trying to do; follow the king's example. He smiled because he agreed with Gwendolyn's approach to doing the interview.

Gwendolyn knew that he had a long wait before he received any answers so he set to work on the paperwork that he had brought with him. In between papers he would make a comment that would make the henchmen uncomfortable, just like his king did. Hs comments eventually wore down the henchmen. It had taken hours but they now had some solid leads and information. They didn't have all the answers though. They had no way of knowing how to get to the king. They knew that they couldn't ask the henchmen to lead the way because they would just lead them astray and that would be counterproductive.

When they left the interrogation room they walked toward the living room for breakfast. The interrogation had taken all night long, but it had worked better than their pervious approaches to this. Along the way to the living room they discussed ways that they could get directions to the location of their king. They thought of asking the great sage, Murata, but they ruled that out as a hassle. They didn't want to inform the great sage of anything until they had all the facts possible in their current situation.

When the two brothers had entered the room, they weren't surprised to see the royal family at the table. They were not sure if they were surprised or not to see black circles around Wolfram's eyes indicating that he didn't sleep well last night. Greta didn't look in good shape either.

When the brother sat down they looked around the table. Everyone looked miserable. The next thing that they knew, their breakfasts were set before them. They ate in silence. Nobody had said a word since good morning was said out of respect rather than the fact that it was a good morning, it wasn't.

Gunter was the one to break the silence at last by asking his husband where he was all night long. This got everyone's attention. They turned toward Gwendolyn looking for an answer. Yozak also decided to ask Conrad where he was as well last night. The brothers looked at each other then everyone at the table. The only person since this started that was missing was the great sage. He wasn't at breakfast. The two brothers put down their eating utensils and Conrad started telling them what had happened last night. Gwendolyn filled in what information they managed to get out of the henchmen they captured. When they were done explaining they looked around the table and their gaze landed on Wolfram who was looking pale as a ghost.

They all wondered why though only Lady Cheri asked why. She didn't get an answer at first and when she did it was mumbled that she couldn't understand it at all. She had to ask Wolfram to repeat the same thing three times before she understood. Wolfram had yelled in the end, that is why she was able to understand it in the end.

You see Wolfram had another dream last night. This one was about Yuri getting raped. It was in detail unlike the first time he had the dream in which it showed what you went through during his first abduction. He knew that it was the first time because he was once again having the experience through Yuri's psyche. That was the only dream so far that he had experienced in such a way so it was safe to assume that this was the dream form the past.

The dream started out by Yuri being dragged from the dungeons by two guards. They were taking him to a room. When they arrived in the room they chained him to the bed. His hands were chained to the headboard at the top and, his legs were tied down to the support beams of the bed. When they were sure that Yuri's hands were tied good; they then took off what was left of his pants and tied his feet to the support beams of the bed.

When that was done, one of the guards left the room. He returned a few minutes later with the man who in the full dream was standing over Yuri while Yuri lay dying or rather dead with the blood pooling around him.

When the man entered he dismissed the guards to stand outside of the doorway while he finished doing to Yuri what he was going to do. Wolfram didn't know what that was but he would soon find out.

The man that had according to what he did, which was give orders to the guards was the boss of the operation. The first thing he did was stare down at a naked Yuri who was spread out like a sacrifice. The man's eyes scanned from Yuri's feet which were spread wide up to Yuri's young limp penis. His gaze lingered there for a bit before moving his gaze up Yuri's abdomen following that up to Yuri's young chest and shoulders and finally Yuri's face meeting Yuri's eyes which were a bleak shade of black.

The look on his face when he met Yuri's gaze was one of dark intent. The look on face gave the impression that he was a lunatic obsessed with something like corruption.

The man slowly reached out and toughed Yuri's legs sliding his hands upwards toward Yuri's young penis and down to Yuri's small asshole.

That caused Yuri to show some reaction; he jerked up a litltle causing his tormenter to laugh. Wolfram was watching all this not able to anything. He looked at Yuri`s eyes and saw the vacant look in there. He tired to get Yuri's attention by yelling out his fiancés name out but it didn't do anything. Wolfram didn't know that Yuri had at that point lived through a lot of the torture inflicted on him. Wolfram also didn't know that was Yuri was experiencing was a daily occurrence. He also didn't know that this was the time where Yuri was gathering his strength to bring it all to a head. What Wolfram was in fact seeing was the final rape before he broke out of the hell. The reason that the look in Yuris eyes was blank because he had learned to isolate himself in order to think. He couldn't let his abductors know he was thinking or otherwise he would get punished. He learned that the blank stare was an effect way of being able to think but it also allowed his abductors to think that he had given up which was a lie.

The man had let his hands roam from Yuri's lower part towards his chest. When he reached the boy`s chest he harshly tweaked one of Yuri's nipples to try to get a reaction out of Yuri. Needless to say; Yuri didn't make a sound. He just bit his lip harshly to keep the sound in and not let the man know that he felt pain. The man continued to let his hands roam Yuri's body until he reach Yuri's ass.

When he reached Yuri's ass he harshly pulled apart Yuri's buttocks and trust one finger into Yuri's sanctum just as harshly as he handled the rest of Yuri's body. He wiggled that finger a little before he removed that finger altogether then he just thrust his penis in not caring about hurting Yuri. That had caused Yuri to yell out in pain. What Yuri found was that no matter how many times this happened he always felt the pain of the entrance into his sanctum.

That yelp had caused the rapist to chuckle. He loved causing the boy pain. It added to his pleasure. That yelp had caused him to thrust up into Yuri harder and deeper hoping to cause the pain to increase. He was disappointed however when that didn't work and all he received in answer was a grunt. He tried again with no success. He let his mind turn to other matters that were more pleasant to him and ones that would not require him to think, not that he could think clearly because he was close to his release.

When he did release it was halfway out of Yuri. When he released his semen had not only entered Yuri partly but because he also released halfway out his semen was splattered on Yuri's ass and balls. To put it simply, the area around Yuri's anatomy was covered in semen as well as his inner sanctum.

When the man had pulled out all the way and had made sure that he was decent a few minutes later; he told Yuri that he was not done with him. While he was saying this he was walking toward the door. When he opened the door he admitted the two guards at the door in. It was their turn to have Yuri. Unlike their boss they didn't touch Yuri's body They just took positions where they wanted to be pleasured. One of them lined his cock up with Yuri's semen dripping entrance. The other stuffed his cock down Yuri's throat. They just thrust into Yuri looking for their release from their captive. The man who first raped Yuri stood to the side watching and enjoying the show.

When the guards had found their release they climbed off of Yuri and off the bed. They stood at the foot of the bed with their penises hanging out admiring what they did. Yuri had his face covered in semen from the guard who plundered his mouth with his penis. Yuri's lower half was messier than before. What the semen between Yuri's legs hid was the rawness of the skin around his puckered hole.

When the men had finished observing their handiwork they turned to their boss who was also watching Yuri. Randy took great pleasure in seeing Yuri's body abused, especially if it was someone else doing it. Turning to his guards he nodded glancing quickly at the guards dicks hanging out still. He informed the guards to clean themselves up then to move Yuri back to his prison room. He also informed them to join him in his office when they were done. He left when he finished delivering his orders.

When the door closed the guards looked at each other than the body on the bed. They like their boss took pleasure in raping the boy on the bed. Talking silently they agreed that the boss had said that they were to clean up their messes and take the boy back to his prison room, but the boss had not said that they could not have another round of pleasure…their pleasure. When the had agreed they turned to the bed and climbed up and proceeded to do as they planned take their pleasure or rather rape their captive again. When they were satisfied they did as their boss said. They cleaned up the semen from their penises and tucked their penises away. They then, proceeded to take Yuri back to his prison, and then they finally joined their boss in his office like they were ordered.

Wolfram's dream ended there. He jolted up in bed with a look of horror on his face. He sat there stare at the wall but seeing nothing but Yuri being raped over and over. He sat there for a few more minutes, then in a daze stood up and walked to the king's private bath chambers where he turned on the water letting it run, yet still staring at nothing. Greta took that moment to walk in, followed by Lady Cheri. She was shocked to see her youngest in that state.

Lady Cheri and Greta shared a look of confusion between the two of them. Softly approaching her son she reached out tentatively to touch him when he suddenly jerked under her hand. Blinking rapidly Wolfram looked around quickly before his gaze landed on his mother and his daughter who each had an expression of confusion. Lady Cheri decided to break the silence.

"Wolfram what is wrong" she asked in a whisper afraid to scare him if she spoke louder. Wolfram answered her in a distant voice "nothing mother."

Neither believed him. They could tell that something was wrong but, try as they might they didn't get anything out of him. When he had answered his mother he had then turned around and washed his face with cold water. That seemed to help him a little. After that was done he put a fake smile on his face and asked the two ladies if they wanted him to escort them to breakfast. While it was earlier than usual, breakfast was being made because the maids were used to the royal family not getting any sleep during the night and then getting up a the crack of dawn, which is what time it was now. The sun was slowing rising as Wolfram, Greta and Lady Cheri headed down to breakfast, in silence all the way. That is not to say that Greta and Lady Cheri didn't try for conversation with a brooding Wolfram the practice was useless.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfram during breakfast had remained quiet until he had yelled out the answer to his mother's question. What Wolfram had yelled out in answer stilled everyone's breath. Everyone to some degree knew that the king was raped based on the letter he left behind, but to what extent they didn't know. Only when they had heard Wolfram yell out that he had a dream of Yuri being raped did they really start having a sense of what the king went through and might be going through even now while they were eating breakfast and exchanging pleasantries.

Wolfram went into detail with the dream even with Greta sitting at the table. The way he talked, it was like he didn't see anyone around him. The look on his face was a faraway one. He had the look of someone lost deep in thought, a despair filled thought.

When he finished narrating the dream, he slowly came back to the real world, to find the royal family all staring at him in horror at what he had to say. He had described every detail that he could; from the look in Yuri's face to the rough penetration by Randy McDuff and his guards, to how the guards would rape Yuri without Randy McDuff knowing, and then how they would just dump Yuri in his urine smelling cell, chain him to the wall and leave. He even told how Yuri didn't make a sound throughout the whole ordeal.

The horror wasn't only printed on the faces of the royal family, it was also printed on the faces of the staff in the room, namely the three maids, and the few guards posted outside the door and at various places around the room.

The guards had heard the royal family talking and being guards they were sometimes invisible. They had heard about the letter and some of the content of it and then they had passed it on around the castle. The information had surprisingly remained true. While they may have not had all the information the information that was passed around gave the guards enough clues to put it together. Their king was raped at a young age while he was kidnapped. They didn't need to be very smart to figure out that it has happened again and who might be behind it. The name Randy McDuff kept being repeated every time the king was discussed. They wanted to ask the royal family what else could be done but, the way everyone was on edge, it wasn't a good idea. They decided that they would help by doing their best when it came to rescuing the king when the royal family commands to move out. They would for now just keep the faith and pray to Shindou that the king was all right.

The prisoner opened his eyes and took a look around. He was in his cell but, he could hear the shouting going on upstairs. He couldn't make out all the words but what he could make out had his heart racing in fear. He could make out the words Greta, kidnapping, failed, and rape. He didn't need to hear the whole conversation to have an idea of what was going on. The men getting yelled at failed to kidnap his daughter and bring her here to this torture camp where McDuff could rape her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard of the failure. He wouldn't let that happen to his daughter, she wouldn't go through the same thing he did, that is why he had to get out of there. This train of thought though led to how he got captured in the first place.

He had been on earth again when it happed. He was walking home from school without Murata with him which he was glad of. The great sage was his friend and all but he was mad at him at the time for yet again keeping something important from him, namely that the clock was running out on his engagement with Wolfram. That however wasn't what he was mad about; no he was mad about the way that Murata gave him that information.

They had been in the first class of the day; which was physical education. They played baseball as a class. He had been getting ready to bat while Murata had stood by him. They had been talking about the other world and his family there. They had been discussing Greta not being allowed to date until she was eighteen when Murata sprung the bombshell on him. "Speaking of eighteen, you have until your eighteenth birthday to either marry Wolfram or dissolve the engagement." After that Murata pushed Yuri forward to bat, needless to say Yuri missed all three strikes. To make things worse, Yuri was in a daze the rest of the day, getting reprimanded by the teachers and having students laugh at him.

While he had been pondering that day's happenings, he hadn't noticed that he had been followed ever since leaving the school grounds. Too late did he realize it; by the time that he did, the stalker was upon him, putting a white cloth over his mouth which was most likely sleeping gas because he didn't remember anything until he woke up hours later chained to a familiar dungeon wall.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was a pair of shoes stand in front of him. When he let his gaze travel up from the shoes he saw much to his horror, a familiar face. That face he had not seen in five years. The only reason he recognized that face was because of the eyes. They were an unusual in that they looked like a tigers eyes. The face of Randy McDuff was so scarred that it looked like an animal had ripped his face off.

The next thing that he noticed was that his throat was dry and that his hands were chained up and away from his body. At that time his past had played before his eyes like a bad horror film and it would only continue to be replayed until he escaped again. Yuri for the next month experienced much of what he did in the past from rape, to beatings, to not being fed regularly to turning his cell into a urinal. It was the past al over again.

Hearing footsteps, Yuri snapped out of his daze. They were probably coming to take him to McDuff to be raped again. That was the thing he hated most out of all the hell he was going through, the fact that if he survived this that he might be cast aside by Wolfram when he saw the marks of rape. He also hated and mourned the fact that if by some miracle, Wolfram accepted him and; could get around the damage the rape had left behind; he would still be dirty in the sense that he wasn't a virgin anymore, more so than last time.

Hearing the cell open, he opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed during his deliberation. The next thing he felt was the chains being loosened from the wall. The guards took the chains and pushed him in front of them. They were the same guards that had raped several times over. One of them moved in front of him and took his arm to pull him forward.

While being pulled forward, he took the time to slip back into his mind. This time his thought were focused on his escape. While McDuff didn't know it, he was getting stronger every day and soon he would be able to flee. The plan was simple in one respect while in the other it was complicated and draining in some instances.

While McDuff was scheming, Yuri was gain strength by draining his own. He was merging with his other half the Maou. They were becoming one and the same and then he wouldn't have to transform to deliver justice. The darker maou would cease to exist. When they were fully merged he would be able to command all four elements the way that he was, a growing boy. The process was well underway. In a few more days he would have almost merged enough to control three of the four elements. Once he was fully merged he would be able to use telepathy with his soldiers. The thought of elements led him to the letter he left in his chambers. He wondered if Wolfram had found it. If he had, he would only know that I am able to control all four elements as the maou. He knew that he didn't write about the few other aspects and powers he had. "Guess that they will have to find out," was his last thought before he was snapped back to reality.

Snapping back to reality with the pull of his chain he lifted his head up to find out that he was right. They were going to rape him and he couldn't use his powers because they were needed to escape and bring this all to an end. He had to chose between let McDuff know he had grown stronger by using his power and fighting him and his guards or keep his power hidden and allow himself to be raped. In the end the choice was logical, at lest to him it was. It was better to allow them to rape him than show them what was coming in the next two or so weeks.

Allowing himself to be pulled into rape room as he dubbed it, he found Mcduff on the bed naked and hard. Without being noticed he pulled himself together by retreating into his mind in order to keep his sanity. It had become routine. The only comfort that he had now was that by that time tomorrow he would be able to share his experience with the love of his life, and he didn't even know that he was the love of his life; nor did that person know that he would be sending the images or how he would be sending those images.

A few days later Wolfram had his first dream. Yuri knew he had succeeded because he could see Wolfram from across the room. He like Wolfram was floating above the experience. He didn't show himself but he did watch Wolfram's reaction to the dream. These reactions would stay with him forever. Yuri knew that this was one of the two worst dreams he would send Wolfram. He knew that he had to show Wolfram everything while he still could. He didn't know what would happen or when, but in the chance that he couldn't escape and his plan failed he wanted Wolfram to at least know the truth.

That was the first dream that he sent out to Wolfram, and he would continue throughout the week to send them to Wolfram when he was sleeping. It was not that he wanted to cause Wolfram nightmares. It was just that was the only time he would be able to send the experiences, while Wolfram was asleep.

The second worst nightmare or dream if you will he sent was the full experience of what happened those five years ago. He put every detail he could remember in to the dream. Also, to save Wolfram some pain from the nightmare, he fast-forwarded everything. What Wolfram would dream would be the horror all at once in a single sight. Days would blur but the activities wouldn't.

That was the last dream that he sent which was a few days ago. He had decided to give Wolfram a little rest as well as himself. Showing Wolfram what had happened, might happen or is happening was draining him mentally.

He had also sent Greta some images although not as disturbing as what Wolfram saw, it was still enough for her to grasp what he went through. He didn't want to scare her or cause her nightmares. He just wanted to warn her of what might happen to her but she always woke up before he solidify himself in the dream to explain what was going on. He would try it tonight again. Greta like Wolfram hadn't had nightmares for a few days. He hoped that tonight would be the last night that she had to dream that. He would make sure of it even if he exhausted his brain to the point of shutting down for a few days.

That night instead of sleeping he sent the dream again only this time he sent it with his voice in the background. It some effort but he was able to solidify himself in her dream and have a conversation with her. He told her that he was the one giving her the dream and for what reason. He also projected a picture of what the man looked like now.

That is not to say that they didn't have a pleasant conversation as well. They did. Greta informed him what was going on in the castle and how everyone was doing. She told him about the letter that Wolfram found as well as the reaction Wolfram had to that letter, namely destroying his room. Yuri wasn't mad about that. Greta asked him and he told her that was the reaction he expected Wolfram to have when he read the letter.

Greta also told Yuri about the reaction of the rest of the family. She updated him on what the royal family did so far to find him. She explained to the best of her ability how everyone was taking his absence, to which the answer was terrible. Greta informed Yuri that everyone missed him especially Wolfram. In the end she asked how to find him. He didn't have the time then to explain because it was almost daybreak and soon his jailors would be rising and coming for his morning torture. He told her next time. He said to her "Don't fight the dream, the answer lies in there. Greta the dreams I send will give you the information you need but I need a few more days to get ready for what needs to be done." He also asked her to pass on a message to Wolfram; that the dreams are from him, not to fight the dreams but to embrace them even if they are painful to watch. He asked her to tell Wolfram about what they had talked about and, that he would send a dream to Wolfram when he could. He also asked Greta to deliver a message to the rest of the family that he loved them and that not matter what happened that love would stay there and grow. In the end he gave her a parting kiss on her forehead and left her mind.

Greta woke up right after Yuri kissed her forehead. She took a moment to get her bearing then she sprung up from the bed. She quickly put on her robe and, ran from her room to Wolfram's. She couldn't wait for Wolfram to wake up so she would wake him up now and tell him what her papa Yuri had to say. She was excited to finally have been able to see and talk to her papa Yuri.

Running down the hallway at breakneck speeds she barely avoided crashing into guards along the way. She managed to stop in time, short of hitting one of them. Instead she skidded around the guard and was about to proceed to Wolfram's room when she had a thought. She asked the guard that she had almost bumped into to go and gather up her grandmother, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Murata, and Gisera and to tell them to meet her in papa Yuri's chambers fast. She told him that it was an emergency about Yuri. The guard knew that the princess wouldn't lie so he took off to gather the royal family while Greta proceeded to Wolfram's chambers again at breakneck speeds.

When she arrived at the door she didn't knock. She just came right in. She was planning on waking Wolfram up but to her surprise he was up already. He looked tired almost like he didn't get any sleep at all, which could be possible.

She approached he bed more careful now. Softly she called Wolframs name hoping that he would answer. Answer he did only not verbally. He turned his head around and looked at her with sad eyes that were puffy from crying. Wolfram had not been sleeping well the past few nights. What sleep he had was achieved after crying every night.

Moving forward Great climbed onto the bed next to Wolfram. She then reached out carefully to touch his arm in order to get his attention. When he turned his head she placed her head on his arm. Wolfram decided to at that time to talk. He asked her why she was awake so early in the morning and why she was there in the room at the time. She gave him the answer that she had news and that they were waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. She didn't want to have to repeat the same thing several times.

At that time there was a knock on the door which Greta answered with enter. Inside came the asked for people looking tired and worried and confused. They had been surprised when they were roused out of bed by the guard saying the princess had news about the king and that they were to gather in the king's chambers now. Not asking questions they did as the guard told them to do because of the orders from Greta.

When they had all filed into the room, they sat down on the bed, leaned against the wall or sat down on the floor or chair. When everyone was seated they all looked up at Greta. They wanted to know what she had to say in regards to the king and why it couldn't wait until breakfast.

Taking a deep breath Greta began her tale of the dream she had just woken up from not twenty minutes ago. Papa Yuri came to me in a dream last night and he explained what was going on and some of what we can expect to happen especially to papa Wolfram and I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yuri Papa said that the dreams were from him to Daddy Wolfram and I. Papa said that we should embrace the dreams even though they may be painful, and that they would be helpful. Papa also showed me what the man that kidnapped Papa now and then looked like. I caught Papa up with what is going on here in the castle. I told Papa Yuri about Daddy finding the letter and what everyone's reaction was. Papa Yuri said that he expected Wolfram to react the way he did. He also wanted me to give you a message from him Wolfram. Papa will send you another dream as soon as he could. He also wanted everyone to know that he loved them all and that would never change no matter what happened."

When Greta finished talking Wolfram asked her if Yuri told her how to find him. Greta answered that she asked and that Yuri replied that answer was in the dreams he sends. After that everyone was quiet, each one lost in their own thoughts all centering on processing the information given and their Kings welfare. They all stayed quiet until a rumbling belly disturbed the silence.

The family was not the only one that listened to Greta's speech. Several Guards ease dropped on the conversation and passed the information down the line. By breakfast time everyone would know about the discussion and its contents that roused the royal family at dawn.

In the room every head turned to the one whose stomach growled like a bear. It was surprisingly the great sage's stomach that made the noise. Murata had the grace to blush when everyone stared at him with somewhat blank expressions. Sheepishly Murata replied that he had not eaten since yesterday lunch time since he was running back and forth between worlds trying to find news of Shibuya. He had recalled Yuri once mentioning hating to use dungeons and when asked why Yuri had replied that his experience in the dark dungeons in the rundown castle on the skirts of Japan were more than enough for his experience. Murata had gone to check the ruins just in case with no luck it would seem.

Murata had not told anyone about the dungeons and his inclination to check if Yuri was by chance being held there again. When he returned he had gone in to check with Uruike to see if she had any luck. He had just made it back by the time Greta was summoning everyone to Yuri's chambers. He had been as shocked as everyone else when his stomach disturbed the silence after Greta's debriefing. Needless to say even he was embarrassed to have that happen. Breakfast thankfully was not far away. The maids had been awakened to make breakfast by one of the guards to hear the news and inform them that the royal family was up for the day. Breakfast was mostly conducted noisily compared to the pervious meal since the disappearance of Yuri. Discussion of Yuri message was greeted with mixed emotions by everyone. Mixed because it allowed them to know that their king was alive still after all this time on the other hand they knew while alive he was still suffering based on the dreams Wolfram and Greta had all agreed with that conclusion.

The rest of the morning was spent discussing what could be done to aid Greta, Wolfram and Yuri. They decided that Wolfram would try to fall asleep in the afternoon sometime in order to try to reach Yuri. It was a long shot and there was no guarantee that it would work the other way around since they didn't know how Yuri was reaching them in the first place.

That afternoon they tried that with no effect and the next several days proved to be useless. It wasn't until a week later that Wolfram managed to reach Yuri by chance. Even then he did not know how he did it. It lasted jus a few minutes though. It was enough to surprise both Yuri and Wolfram. Yuri had just been chained up again after a beating. Wolfram was shocked to see the scars on Yuri's body. Wolfram suddenly started firing question at Yuri who was overwhelmed, exhausted, and really shocked to have Wolfram reach him.

"Yuri what happened to you? How were you captured? Where are you being held? How are you able to appear in Greta and my dreams? How am I here? Yuri we want to help tell us how"

"Wolfram slow down" rasped Yuri's voice. It was rusty from nonuse in so much time. "It seems you tapped into it to reach me. I managed to fully integrate it fully and mine as well it would seem since Greta is next to you." Wolfram turned his head first to the left then the right and indeed there stood Greta staring at her papa bound in chains to a wall and the smell of the place was disgusting to say the least. It did however bring a smile to Yuri's face. "Papa, Daddy? What is going on", asked Greta. Right when Yuri was about to answer he sensed the presence of someone coming down to the dungeons. Looking at Wolfram and Greta he smiled and said that he would contact them later. Greta and Wolfram had no idea how he did it but Yuri sent their spirit back to their bodies.

Wolfram and Greta tried to reach Yuri again with no luck. After their failure the third time they looked at the clock to see what time it was so they would know where to find everyone. It was dinner time which meant everyone would be together in the dining room. Looking at each other they high tailed it out the room and ran to the dining room with all speed of the devil lighting a fire under them. They burst into the room and shocked everyone. The royal family and the great sage were all sitting down and the maids were about to set down their food in front of them.

Conrad was just about to see if Greta and Wolfram were up when they burst in like Cerberus, the dog that guards the gates of hell was at their heels. They paused to take a breath before they blurted out their news. "We reached Yuri but he sent us away and said he would contact us soon." A second of silence was followed by a collective "Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" from the occupants in the room.

"Sit down, have some water and start at the beginning" was Conrad's advice to the two of them as well as the rest of the family who jumped up when they blew into the room.

Doing just that, the two sat down after their drink and started at the beginning answering questions as they came. It only took two hours to explain everything. Everyone wanted the two confirm something they said. Wolfram and Greta were getting fed up with repeating the same thing over and over again. When everything was finally settled, they wondered what to do next. Yuri had told the Greta and Wolfram to wait, but that was a hard task to do. Needless to say that they went to bed and woke up with nothing new to add to the information already archived.

It was three days later in the afternoon when Yuri contacted them again. Wolfram and Greta had taken to napping in the afternoon at the same time in order to have a better chance to reach Yuri. This time Yuri appeared to the both of them. Wolfram and Greta both slept in Yuri bed. The two were very happy to see him. They were however baffled by what happened to his scars. When they asked Yuri he just said that the form in front of them was more pleasing. Yuri tried to answer all the previously asked questions. He however refused to answer how Yuri was reaching out to them and how they were able to reach out him. This did of course piss Wolfram off and he let Yuri know so in no uncertain terms. Greta was also a little mad but she trusted her daddy whole heartily.

Yuri did in fact tell them why he had to send them away so they don't get caught by chance. The guards weren't to know that Yuri was still sane and conscious of his surroundings. They were starting to think that he would break and that they could then get information and his throne as well. Yuri overheard some of the plans made by Randy and he didn't think that they were exact because Randy often discarded those who become useless to him. Yuri talked a little more with them then sent Greta to sleep with a kiss on the forehead and cheek.

With Greta asleep Yuri got a little more serious. He informed Wolfram that he would send as much information as he could get his hands on to him as fast as he could. He also informed Wolfram that he himself didn't know where he was being held but was hopeful to find out soon. The closer he seemed to breaking the looser the tongues of the guards were around him.

Wolfram tried touching Yuri's check but his hand went through Yuri. He asked how Yuri was dealing with the pain and if there was a way to help out in any way. Yuri answered that at the moment there was nothing that could be done but wait, pray and hope that Yuri's plans come to fruition. The pain he told Wolfram was second nature by then.

Yuri was running out of time. It was almost dawn and he needed to be comatose before dawns early light. Wolfram looked deep into Yuri's eyes and cried not knowing he was doing so. Wiping a tear off his face Yuri gave Wolfram a ghost of a kiss on his forehead and disappeared with the words; wait for me falling from his lips. Wolfram sat there crying and eventually cried himself back to sleep to wake up somewhere in the afternoon to his brothers calling his name.

Around two in the afternoon Gwendal and Conrad got worried because they haven't seen Wolfram all day. They decided to search for him starting in Yuri's chambers. There they found Wolfram and Greta asleep, Wolfram with tear streaks dried on his cheeks. Greta didn't look any better. They feared the worst by the expressions on their sleeping faces. Their faces looked miserable even in sleep. It some effort but they managed to wake both of the occupants of the bed much to their ire.

Wolfram and Greta awoke with murderous expressions on their faces much to the brothers' alarm. Gwendal approached first in his commander voice asking if they planned to sleep the whole day. As can expected he was treated to a fireball aimed at his face and much to his surprise a small electric shock of all things curtsey of Greta. Now there was something that was very uncommon to have power over. The brothers all ended up staring at Greta for a good five minutes before Gwendal ventured a "how" that was just above a whisper. It would remain a secret for almost two months before they would get a definite answer.

"I don't know" was Gretas confused answer. They were all dumbfounded to put it mildly. The three tried to analyze the power with no results. They in the end decided to ask the great sage and Lady Cheri who couldn't find any type of lighting power in her. It was a mystery to everyone and Greta got fed up being treated like an anomaly after even the resident doctor and scientist didn't have any luck. Somewhere between all the craziness they managed to share what happened with Yuri's last visit.

It seemed that things would only get stranger and more questions would arise then they would find answers to. They had no idea how understated that comment would be made by Gwendal. It was a statement that screamed don't say it, it will come true tenfold.

During all this though Greta worked on the surprise she had for everyone. It was on the two month anaversity of Yuri's disappearance that she revealed it. She did have help form the great sage and Lady Cheri. It was a beautiful collage of pictures taken in the Shin Makou and on earth with all of them. It was to remind them of happier times and who Yuri really is. There was also a little puppet show put on by Greta. She imitated Yuri's whining and Wolframs cheater and wimp yells. It brought a smile to everyone who saw it. Overall Greta achieved her goal.

It was around that time that the dreams started again. Yuri would visit Greta and Wolfram but on occasion Gwendolyn and Gunter and even Conrad by the end of the two months going on three months. Gwendolyn was scared out of his wits when he received the first of two visits from his king. He ended up updating Yuri on the current statistics of Shin Makou and what was going on earth based on the report made by the great sage. Yuri also directed Gwendolyn on what he wanted done based on answers he received to his questions. To say that it was weird would be putting it mildly. Yuri did check up on Gwendolyn's health and well being. He wasn't however as close to him as he was to Greta and Wolfram and even Conrad. The second visit would come close to the end of the month and even closer to his escape time.

Gunter when he was visited by his while dreaming did the usual and tried to clasp him. He fell flat on his face of course considering Yuri didn't become solid in the dream. Gunter updated Yuri on Greta's education and other matters that were part of his tutor duties. Yuri was pleasantly surprised to learn that Wolfram was taking consort lessons for Gunter for when he married Yuri.

Conrad was a bit harder to reach but also accessible because of their bond. The two of them enjoyed a nice long talk as if they weren't miles away in a dream but right next to each other. . These conversations lasted over several days, a different person every night. They had all asked Yuri how to get to him, how he was fairing, what the circumstances were now as opposed to when he was first captured. They didn't much information. All Yuri would tell them is that he loved them and hoped to see them soon.

Gwendolyn was the last to talk to Yuri before Wolfram. Close to the end of the month, not quite the beginning but not quite the end Greta and Wolfram started seeing images of four castles all different but the image of a abandoned and barely recognizable rundown old house. It was Yuri showing them his location. It would take them quite a bit to figure out anything from these images. Almost every night it was the same images with the exception of the sky, sometimes it would be blue and sometimes it would be almost black like thunderstorms that looked like bears.

That didn't help much since they didn't know if it was earth or the demon world. The visions weren't that definite but they at least were something. With each dream, it was the same. They would share it with the rest of the family and then split up and look for those castles that were described by Wolfram and Greta. Murata went to earth and shared the clue with the cops who about ready to give up on find Yuri. They had combed the whole city looking for the boy. In the demon world guards, Conrad, and Gwendal combed every inch of Shin Makou.

It had been going on almost five days without a new clue until they decided to try something different. They would need to have a drawing of the described castles to help out. They brought a painter in who drew the castles as described by Wolfram and Greta. Greta had a bit better memory then Wolfram. Between the two of them they were able to get fairly accurate pictures of the castles and old house.

They went through villages asking anyone if the pictures looked familiar to them. They had no luck. Team one was on its way back to the castle for some well deserve red rest when they decided to stop my Uruikes temple to update her. Nobody had time to do up until them. It was Conrad team and he ended up showing the pictures to Uruike who was able to identify the castles much to Conrad's astonishment.

The reason that they couldn't identify those castles was because they had be protected and shielded for longer then they had been alive. The castle each represented a elemental power except the fifth one. That to Uruike was a mystery. The house she said could be close to there. The castles locations however were not exactly known because they were shielded by priestesses who awaited the king who could hold and harness all four elements in himself and be able to use them all plus the component that balanced the elements out.

That is what had taken Yuri so long to do, gain control over all four elements plus the unifying component. Conrad didn't know this yet but there was a chance that he could find out if he located the castles in the time allotted him which at best was a week and a half. Uruike had helped out a lot and Conrad tanked her and rode back hard toward home. He after all had bid news that would help out but also a big problem.

He arrived in first kicking up dust and yelling for Greta, Wolfram, Cheri and whoever else was there of the royal family including the great sage. They were seen running toward him a minute or so later from the gardens. Heaving and panting he managed out reveal the information that had him panting like a dog not to mention his horse looked like it would die if it didn't see some water soon. Luckily stable hands stepped forward to see what all the commotion was about and saw the poor horse need some tender love and care and lots of water. Conrad called the stable master over and told him that the rest of his team would be there in a few minutes and that the horses had been ridden hard and need water and food. The stable master assured him that they stable hands would take care of it and he should just worry about finding their beloved king in as kind a way as he could to let Conrad know that they were prepared to help in any way the could.

Smiling at the groom master as best he could he thanked him and headed in to share the news and organize the search for the castles. They sat at a table and absorbed much needed nutrition in food and drink. That is where Gwendolyn and his team found them that evening. He was quickly caught up on the new information and what had been decided. They would get some rest and head out at dawns light to search the land for castles. They also informed the great sage that it was possible that Yuri was in the demon realm when he arrived shortly before dawn when they were all set to head out.

It would be easy if that was the case, Yuri in the demon world, Shin Makou but he wasn't exactly there but he wasn't on earth either. He was in between. The castles were situated in the divide between earth and Shin Makou. It would take another two days of searching and yielding nothing that Yuri would briefly appear before Greta and tell her to search by the divide. It would take another day and the help of Murata, Uruike and Cheri before they figured what the divide was.

When they headed out they made sure the horses were well rested and ready for a long trip. Yuri had pointed them in the general vicinity of where he was, not the exact location. It would take time to find him, something they did not have much left of. It was almost the allotted week and a half. Only a little over a day remained before the sun set permanently on their king, or so they thought.

The truth of the matter is that the week and a half was actually the time that it would take Yuri to finish his transformation completely and hopefully escape. He didn't have strength. He was running on pure adrenaline and he didn't know how long it would last. He prayed that they would find him before the fight to the death began.


End file.
